Nuestro destino
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era curioso como giraba el destino. Yuzu no entendía aquellas palabras hasta que se vio en esa situación donde luchaba porque su pequeño hijo Yuya, tenía que sobrevivir al parto. Cuatro niños, su vida con Yuushou, no podía estar más feliz al ver que era esa razón por la cual, sus destinos siempre estarían enlazados.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Se que ya me había tardado en subir una historia similar pero es que, no pude evitarlo. Con el manga de Arc V y ver ese final, ahora no se como ver a Yuya y Yuzu, se que aún tengo el anime pero el manga, creo que fue el que más me impactó. ¡Al fin tengo un capítulo especial para el final del manga! Espero que les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era curioso como es que las piezas empezaban a encajar bien en su lugar, como las mismas provocaban que ahora el mundo giraba correctamente al camino que ya había sido elegido. Como el destino actuaba y te hacía ver de una manera diferente, la perspectiva de las cosas que te rodean. Entender aquellas palabras, aquellos momentos que viviste en algún punto de tu vida. Esas eran las cosas que Yuzu empezaba a entender aún estando cansada y alegre. Observando como las enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro con cobijas azules y con llantos de lo que parecía ser de tres bebés.

Se preocupó demasiado cuando su vientre empezaba a doler, había roto la fuente en su casa, estaba sola y su padre aún iba a tardar en llegar. Con suerte, su esposo no había tardado en llegar para llevarla al hospital donde estaban al pendiente de su embarazo. Cuatro bebés cada vez estaban más inquietos, querían salir, querían conocer el mundo y conocer a sus padres. Fue así como horas después, los tres primeros niños ya estaban afuera de su cobijo, llorando y buscando a su madre. Yuzu se alegro que sus pequeños nacieran bien, que lloraran con buenos pulmones. Pero se preocupó al no escuchar al cuarto, a ese bebé que era el último y más pequeño. Quien, los doctores, le dijeron que no iba a sobrevivir.

Yuzu no quiso escuchar a esas palabras aún cuando su esposo también le quería hacer entender, ella sabía que sus pequeños iban a nacer bien. Iban a estar los cuatro niños bajo su cobijo, los iba amar por igual, los iba a proteger como toda buena madre. Serían una familia completa junto con sus hijos, su esposo y su padre. El feliz abuelo que no dejaba de brincar de la felicidad al saber que su escuela de duelos iba a tener varios herederos a parte de Yuushou. Un último esfuerzo y los doctores, en sus brazos, tenían a un pequeño bebé que a penas y podía respirar. No lloraba, se mantenía quieto. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco desesperada lejos de su pequeño, quería tenerlo en brazos, quería ofrecerle de su leche materna y acariciar esa suave piel. Pero sólo observo como se llevaban a su pequeño, lo separaban de sus hermanos para darle las atenciones necesarias a ese frágil cuerpo.

**-No por favor** -Rogaba Yuzu.**\- Él no, por favor**

**-Las primeras horas serán las más importantes **-Una enfermera tomó su mano con cuidado, limpiaba el sudor de su frente.**\- Será cuestión de que su pequeño cuerpo pueda soportar**

Yuzu lloraba, lo pedía a gritos y llantos pero fue gracias a las enfermeras, que fue que se calmó un poco, palabras agradables y que la llegaron a tranquilizar. Le explicaban todo el procedimiento que los doctores harían para que el pequeño siguiera peleando con la vida. Fue de esa forma que cayó rendida, estaba cansada de tanta labor que no recuerda el momento en que se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano. Abrió los ojos con cuidado para ver a su padre que sonreía, sus ojos llorosos como ese cálido abrazo que le brindó al ver a su hija con bien. Miro a su lado, tres cuneros, tres niños dormían con tranquilidad. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, acariciar su suave piel, tomar con cuidado sus pequeñas manos y tratar de no llorar al ver a los tres sonreír por la suave caricia de mamá.

**-El último sigue en observación pero los doctores...**

**-No importa lo que digan** -Yuzu sonrió con tristeza.**\- Yo se que el estará bien **-Su voz se rompía.**\- Yo se que va a luchar por sobrevivir, yo lo se**

**-Yuzu** -Su padre sonrió.**\- Debes estar preparada para todo **

Lágrimas salieron, el dolor de su pecho. El abrazo cálido de su padre que le daba apoyo. Yuushou sólo se quedó parado detrás de la puerta, rogando porque ese pequeño estuviera sano y salvo, era algo que le dolía a el también. Era algo que realmente quisiera saber, que ese pequeño iba a estar bien. Decidió sentarse en la banca afuera del cuarto de su esposa. No tenía palabras de aliento, no tenía nada que decir. Sólo rompió a llorar por lo inútil que se sentía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, que no se iba alejar de su esposa, le iba a dar aquella seguridad y si algo malo pasaba, ahí estaría él para ayudarle.

Dos semanas pasó para que Yuzu como sus tres pequeños, salieran del hospital. Una comoda bienvenida a los recién padres y esos tres menores que dormían con tranquilidad con bonitos pijamas que hacían juego con el otro. Tres pequeños bebés que no lloraban, que se mantenían dormidos y sólo despertaban para recibir del alimento de mamá. Cada que Yuzu podía, iba al hospital, a la sección donde los bebés estaban en cuneros especiales, miraba detrás de aquel vidrio, a la enfermera mostrar a su pequeño bebé. No podía evitar llorar al ver a su pequeño, luchar contra el mundo. Se derrumbaba en ese momento donde quisiera poder darle ese ánimo, darle ese cariño para que su hijo, supiera que mamá esperaba a que saliera de ahí y estar con su familia.

Una semana después, Yuzu recibió una llamada del hospital. Fue corriendo al mismo, al área donde estaban los doctores. La preocupación en su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras, cayó de rodillas y soltó a llorar. Su pequeño había tenido una recaída pero habían logrado estabilizarlo. Ante la desesperación, pidió que le permitieran ver. Los doctores no se negaron, pensaron que tal vez, el contacto y el amor de su madre, iba a dar algún punto positivo o negativo. Cuando entro al área de cuidado intensivos, se acercó con cuidado al cunero, su pequeño se mantenía en calma, a penas y se movía pero su pequeño pecho, aún se movía. Aún respiraba y su pequeño corazón se esforzaba por vivir.

**-Mi pequeño** -Susurró.

Con guantes esterilizados, rozo la piel de su hijo. Este se movió un poco, buscaba más ese contacto, atrapó sin fuerza, aquel guante. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el pequeño. Pensó que sabía que ese suave contacto, se trataba de mamá. Yuzu sonreía, se mantenía en calma por al fin tocar y sentir a su pequeño.

**-Tienes que esforzarte por salir de este lugar **-Habló con calma.**\- Papá te espera en casa al igual que tus tres hermanitos** -Sonrió al verlo sonreír.**\- Yo te esperaré, siempre estaré aquí contigo** -Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.**\- Pero no debes rendirte, yo se que vas a salir de aquí y estarás con nosotros pero aunque no puedas ganar esta batalla, quiero que sepas, que yo siempre te amaré, Yuya...**

El pequeño abrió sus pequeños ojitos al escuchar a mamá decir su nombre. Sus ojos de un color rojo. Una sonrisita y un bostezo salió del mismo. Se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Yuzu sabía esa verdad, que ese pequeño junto con sus tres niños, eran aquellos que una vez en el pasado, conoció. No podía explicar el como pero lo sabía. Un pequeño secreto que guardo de su padre y su esposo.

**.o.**

**-¡Mamá!**Un grito a lo lejos escuchó. Al voltear a sus espaldas, vio a su pequeño niño llegar a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yuzu no pudo evitar sonreír y agacharse para poder alzar a ese pequeño cuerpo y ofrecerle varios besos en el rostro. Sus ojos rojos con un gran brillo, su cabello bicolor entre rojo y verde como esa adorable sonrisa en su rostro. Escucho más pisadas detrás de él. Vio a sus tres hijos llegar a ella con risitas. A los cuatro niños, les otorgo un beso sonoro en las mejillas, Yuri, aquel niño de cabellos morados y rosas se quejó pero Yugo, quien tenía sus cabellos azules y amarillos como Yuto, quien tiene una cabellos oscuros y morados. Sólo soltaron risitas mientras abrazaban sus piernas y le contaban como habían sido sus clases.

Miraba a su hijo en sus brazos. Hace años, tal vez había sido un milagro pero su pequeño fue mejorando. Tal vez tardaba un poco pero todo daba para bien, cada que Yuzu podía, entraba al área y le hablaba con cariño, tocaba su piel para que el menor sonreía. Le daba alimento que las mismas enfermeras le ofrecían y siempre estaba pendiente a él. Fueron tres meses después cuando lo dejaron salir bajo muchas indicaciones. Fue curioso, que cuando llegó a casa con su pequeño en brazos, sus tres pequeños empezaron a llorar, algo que no hacían. Ni su padre como Yuushou sabían que hacer hasta que fue Yuzu quien tuvo una idea.

Poner a los cuatro niños juntos con Yuya en medio. Yuto, Yugo y Yuri lloraban hasta que escucharon unas risitas. Yuya era quien soltaba carcajadas, fue suficiente para que sintieran su presencia para calmarse y escucharlo. No pudieron evitar soltarse a reír mientras movían sus pies. Yuzu sonrió, tal pareciera que sólo necesitaban de Yuya para poder estar completos.

Cada día, vivían una nueva aventura con cuatro pequeños que lloraban porque su pañal estaba sucio o porque querían comer. Las carcajadas que podían soltar los cuatro juntos como tomarse de las manos para dormir. Algo realmente tierno porque sus tres hijos protegían al pequeño. Ir a las revisiones de Yuya como abrazarlo cuando le tocaba inyección y el pequeño sólo agarraba con fuerza su blusa al sentir el pinchazo. Claro, aún cuando Yuya era un niño grande, aún tenían que ir a revisiones, el pavor al hospital como a los doctores pero Yuzu siempre estaba ahí, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Cuando Yuushou regresaba a casa. Sus cuatro niños iban a su encuentro, lo abrazaban y soltaban risitas ante las cosquillas de su padre. Yuzu no podia evitar sonreír, todo ese tiempo, Yuushou había estado a su lado. Le ayudaba con sus tres hijos mientras ella iba al hospital. Sabía que había aceptado el trabajo con su suegro por ella y solía hacer el que hacer de la casa cuando ella descansaba. Beso la mejilla de su esposo, enlazó sus manos y miraban con cuidado a sus hijos. Los cuatro tenían un duelo con sus cartas en el pasto y de vez en cuando, discutían.

Yuzu y Yuushou no podían evitar sonreír. Yuto, Yugo y Yuri, sabían a la perfección las condiciones de Yuya pero aún así, nunca lo trataron como alguien débil o especial. Siempre lo trataron como su hermano que cuando caía, siempre le ayudaban a levantarse, a curar sus raspones y que este siempre soltara risitas. No había dolor, el llanto se reemplazaba con carcajadas y todo podia seguir con normalidad. Yuzu de recargo en el hombro de su esposo al ver a sus pequeños sonreír.

El pasado había sido especial para ella, conocer a ese chico, fue cuando empezó su camino hasta ese punto. Nunca iba hablar sobre lo sucedido. Sobre cuando se encontró con Yuushou y unos años después se casaron y meses después se enteraron de su embarazo, fue cuando Yuzu tuvo sus sospechas. Saber que cuatro bebés descansaban en su vientre, fue cuando entendió las palabras de Yuya. Sus destinos ya estaban enlazados y algún día, se volverían a ver. Nunca creyó que ella iba a ser la madre de esos cuatro chicos escandalosos que conoció hace tiempo.

Soltó una risita. Era un secreto que tendría muy bien guardado. Se encargaría de ofrecerle a sus hijos, amor y cariño. Seguridad y las enseñanzas que tenía de su padre para los duelos de cartas.

**-¡Vamos a cenar! **-Gritó a sus hijos.

**-Mañana podrán continuar** -Apoyo Yuushou.**\- Y les enseñaré un nuevo movimiento**

**-¡Si! **-Gritaron los cuatro menores.

Los niños voltearon a ver a su madre. Recogieron cada una de sus cartas y se levantaron con cuidado. Yuya corrió a sus brazos, Yuushou tenía en sus brazos a Yuri. Yuto y Yugo se agarraban de las manos y al final, les ofrecían sus pequeñas manos a sus padres. Una familia era lo que ahora tenía, la felicidad que su destino era ese y el futuro era brillante, era algo satisfactorio. Yuzu no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por aquel futuro que cambio y que ahora iba a poder disfrutar. Amar a su esposo como a su padre, amar a sus hijos aunque eso significará que a Yuya lo amara más.

El amor de madre iba a ser eterno. El secreto muy bien guardado y la ilusión de que un día, al menos podría contar un poco. Ahora existía el presente, después se preocuparía por ello.

**-¿Mami?** -Habló Yuya en la oscuridad.**\- ¿Podemos dormir con papá y contigo?**

**-Claro**

Vio a sus pequeños correr a su cama y acomodarse entre ellos. Beso las frentes de cada uno para acomodarse y empezar a cantar una nana.

**-Te quiero mamá** -Habló Yuya.

**-Yo la quiero más** -Contra atacó Yugo.

**-Eres un tonto, yo la quiero más **-Se quejó Yuto.

**-Ya quisieran eso, yo la quiero más** -Se burlo Yuri.

Los tres empezaron a discutir hasta que son querer, despertaron a Yuushou. Quien sólo los contra atacó con una guerra de almohadas. Yuzu abrazaba a Yuya, quien reía divertido.

**-Pero yo te quiero más** -Susurró el menor.

**-Lo se**

Madre e hijo soltaron una risita antes d participar en esa guerra, claro, sin llegar a lastimar a Yuya. Sus destinos siempre estuvieron enlazados y sólo les tocaba disfrutarlos. Como una familia.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Me encantó! Tuve que poner una razón especial del porque, Yuto, Yugo y Yuri, trataban de una forma especial a Yuya, creo que está fue la que más se me ocurrió. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 19 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
